Nico and Will One-Shots
by Yaoi Slaying Queen
Summary: Title explains it. I would greatly appreciate it if you review or PM me if you want more and/or if you have an idea for a one-shot. THANK YOU! LOVES AND HUGS!
1. Chapter 1 Unexpected

**Nico's POV**

One day, in my regular, High School life, I was sitting on a bench in the hallway between periods. The hall was quiet and peaceful, that is, until my friend, Percy Jackson, came running down the hall, helling my name. Watching him running, while flailing his arms, made me think, ' _Percy Jackson is the exact opposite of peaceful.'_

"Nico!" He shouted. I want to punch him,"It's time for music class you old sack of bones!"

"Will you ever learn to shut up!?" I yelled back. He replied with an ear killing 'NO!"

When we got into that classroom I noticed the new teacher was there. He had bright blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and tan skin. He was wearing jeans, tennis shoes (MISSOURI) and a white polo. It hurt my eyes to look at him.

"Hi everyone! I'm you new teacher Mr. Apollo-" I drowned him out. I got his name and I can get anything else about him from Annabeth later. I was talking to Percy when the door opened and a new student walked in the principal. He looked like Mr. Apollo, but with jeans, converse, and a dark blue t-shirt one.

"Thank you Mr. Chiron, I believe I can take it from here. Come over here son, let's introduce ya," Mr. Apollo said gesturing for his _son_ to come over to him.

"Okay," Mr. Chiron said.

"Hi, I'm William Apollo, but you can call me Will," Newboy greeted.

' _He's kinda hot,'_ Stupid brain

He was looking for a seat and, of course, the only free one was by me.

"You can sit over here. I'm Nico di Angelo," I greeted.

"Hi and thank you," He said.

Class was as boring as ever. I was sitting on the floor by Percy, who was in a chair. To pass time I started drawing skulls over and over on his calf.

"You're so weird," Percy said.

"As if your one to talk water boy," I snapped back at him. He laughed at me. I was going to slap his leg as revenge, but he lifted it and before I could stop it hi the person next to me.I just hit Will. In the face. Oops.

"I'm so sorry!" Nico said.

"Oh, It's okay. I could tell it was an accident," Will said, waving his hand dismissively

"Are you sure?" Nico questioned.

"Will it make it better if you kissed it?" Will snorted.

And Nico did just that. At first Will was stunned, then he wrapped Nico's face in his hands and chastely kissed him


	2. Chapter 2 New Years

YOLO! HAPPY NEW YEARS! I'm sick. I decided to make this a bunch of one-shots. Give me IDEAS! I saw the new Star Wars movie. I _absolutley_ loved it. (can you _feel_ the sarcasticness). It was disappointing. Sorry to those who have or haven't seen it and/or liked it. (I'm a sarcastic beach) See what I did there? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (I need a social life.)

 **LINEBREAK**

 **11:30 New Years Eve**

"Nico! Get your butt up! I know you're in there!" Will shouted. Tonight was the night that he was gonna kiss Nico.

"Uuuugggghhhh! Leave me alone, Will! I'm as tired as Gehenna! (Kudos to those who get it)," Nico groaned out.

"Have you been watching anime?" Will asked, remembering how Nico talked about trying it out.

"Yes," Was the curt response he got back.

Come to the party, please?" He asked. No answer.

"Please? For me?" Nico could practically _feel_ the puppy eyes trough the door. Ever since the aftermath of the Giant War, Nico and Will had gotten close.

"If I do this, will you leave get me some Mc. Donalds?" The son of Hades asked.

"Egh! Grrr, _**fine**_ I will," Will responded reluctantly. Next thing he knew was the Hades cabin door was swung open to reveal a brightly smiling Nico.

 _'I don't care if that stuff is bad for him, I will get it for him again and again just to see that smile,'_ Will thought to himself.

They walked to the Dinning Pavilion together. As they got closer, they could hear tall the campers partying. Nico grimaced at the scene when they got there. Some Apollo kids were playing music, some people were sitting around talking, and others were dancing.

"Do you wanna dance?" Will asked hopefully. ico couldn't turn down those dammable (Kudos to those who remember) blue eyes.

"S-sure," Nico stuttered.

"Did you just stutter?" Will teased, "The dark, lone wolf, son of Hades?"

"Tell anyone and I shove a freaking _tree branch_ up your-"

"I won't t-tell a soul, I p-promise," Will said.

As they got onto the dance floor the Apollo kids started playing and singing Happy by Never Shout Never (Kudos again).

 **TIME SKIP 11:58**

"Hey Nico," Will whispered.

"Yeah," Nico replied.

"I love you, Death Boy. More than you know," Will said.

"You dam brat," Nico said (Kudos to those who watch Gravitation).

"What?" Will asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Nico questioned.

"No," The blonde said.

"I love you, too, blondie," Nico said.

They leaned down and kissed right as the clock struck twelve o'clock.


	3. Chapter 3 Flashback stuff

Sorry. I know it has been awhile, but I haven't had access to a computer. Please forgive me.

* * *

#rustle, rustle#

"What was that?" Will asked, looking around.

"Probably some animal or something," Nico responded.

"Yeah, you're most likely right. But, that aside, I'm happy that we are finally going out. I was so nervous when I fist asked," Will said.

"I remember. You weren't that bad., coulda' been worse. Or better for that matter," Nico agreed.

"Sh-shut up!" Will blushed.

Will still smiled and reached over and grasped one of Nico's hands in his own. Will and Nico had been going out for awhile and they both couldn't have been happier. He had been completely embarrassed at what had happened when he had gotten the courage to ask out the son of Hades.

 **FLASHBACK**

* * *

Nico was playing with Mrs. O'Leary when Will walked up to him. He tapped Nico on the shoulder. The son of Hades took note of his fiery red blush, the way he wouldn't look into his eyes, and his all around shyness. Will started to open his moth, as if to ask him something, and started spluttering, stuttering, and chocking on air. Nico was afraid that he'd die.

"Uh, are you okay? Will?" Nico asked worriedly.

The son of Apollo stopped his ramblings and took a deep, calming breath. This went on for a minute, possibly more, before Will calmed down. _'I need to look good for Death Boy,'_ He thought. He took one last deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I'm good, thanks. I was just wondering if you'd, ya know, like to, uh, go on a, uh, date?" Will asked.

"I guess. but with who?" Nico knew that it was Will who wanted to go out with him, but he wanted to torture him a little.

"Huh? W-with me of c-course?" Will questioned hesitantly.

"I would love to," Nico agreed.

* * *

 **END FLASHBACK**

"Thinking back on it, I guess you couldn't say no to all my hotness!" Will stated as if was the best thing in the world.

"Sure... That was it. Your _hotness_ ," Nico said.

"That bad, huh, Death Boy?"

"Yep. You should just leave the one liners to me, Sunshine."

#Rustle, rustle#

"Hey, Percy."

"What, Jason?"

"I can't hear what they are saying, but I can guess it pretty well by their actions," Jason said.

"What?" Percy whisper-shouted.

"They don't even have a clue as to what we're doing!" Jason was so happy that he got Percy to agree to spying on Nico and Will.

"What? I can't see it- er, uh, them!" Paercy said, toying with the binoculars that they stole from Annabeth.

"That's because you are looking through the wrong end."

* * *

Thank for reading. Kudos to those who have seen the picture of Jason and Percy spying on Nico and Will that inspired this. Review or PM me if you want me to write something for ya. LOVES AND HUGS!


	4. Chapter 4 Valentine's Day

Valentine's Day

"Hey Nico?" will

"Yes Will?" nico

"Will you be my Valentine?" will

"W-what?" nico

"You don't have t- mph!" will

*kiss noises*

"I'd love to." nico

"I love you, Death Boy!" will

"I love you, too, Sunshine." nico


End file.
